The Last Chance
by londonandtea
Summary: The Team at Torchwood are taken to a house where they will face they're worst fear. Will they be able to survive?
1. So The Games Begin

**Let me state the obvious. I do not own Torchwood nor Saw, and I do not claim too, even though that'd be cool if I did. I do own, though, Piper Myles, so you ain't stealin her**

* * *

They were all standing in a room silent. Owen was in a corner, and Ianto was in another, Jack was walking around the room trying to find answers, and Tosh was sitting down next to Gwen, who was passed out on the floor, with a bruise on her chin that resembeled as if someone had punched her in the face and knocked her out. There was, however, a person they had never met before, also passed out face down on the other side of the room. Finally, someone broke the silence.

"Jack, what if we can't get out of here? What if we all die in here?" asked Owen. His voice was shaky. Jack glared at him.

"We're getting out of here, no matter what." he said, and then got back to searching around the room, but jumped at the noise of screaming. It was coming from the girl laying face down. She stood up, and collapsed into the wall behind her. Jack walked towards her.

"Hey, calm down, your okay." he said, walking towards her, with his hand open. The girl started too frantically look around the room. She pushed Jack away, and started to look around for something. In the mean time, Gwen was waking up.

"You guys, Gwen is up!" said Tosh, and everyone, except the girl, walked towards Gwen.

"What the bloody hell happened? Where the hell are we?" she asked, holding on to Tosh for support.

"We dunno," said Jack, as he turned hsi head towards the girl. "Two questions, one, who the hell are you, two, what the fuck are you doing? Because acting crazy at a -" the girl broke him off.

"My name is Piper Myles, and I found what I was looking for, asswipe." she said, turning around from the fridge that was giving off a horrible smell. She was holding a tape player in her hand, which was shaking uncontrollably. She pressed down the play button.

_Hello. You don't know me, but I know you. I want to play a game. In this house, there are a series of tasks you all must complete. 6, to be exact, one for each and every one of you. You must complete the task to be one step closer to getting out of this house. But hurry, the doors of this house will close in 3 hours, and you only have 2 left. You have all been "infected" with a high dose of a slow-killing poison that is working slowly in your veins. It will cause your brain to swell, and ultimately cause bleeding from your nose, mouth, ears, and eyes. Good Luck._

Everyone stood there, silent, looking at the tape player, in fear. After a few seconds, Jack charged towards Piper, and pinned her to the wall.

"How the fuck did you know there was going to be one of those?" he asked.

"Because it's not the first time I've been in one of his sick fucking games. Not the second one either, but I guess I just never learn." she said, pushing him away.

At that moment, the door for the room they were in opened, and they were introduced too darkness. There were screams everywhere for a few seconds, and then, the lights turned on again. There stood Piper and Jack. Owen, Tosh, Ianto, and Gwen had all gone missing, and there was a new tape player on the ground in front of them, the door closing shut again.

_In ten minutes, that door will open up again, giving you enough time to go and find your friends, to save them, they have been taken, each to a seperate room, and put in traps. Don't forget, you still have traps of your own, that will help you save the others. I suggest you hurry, get friendly with eachother, so you can help each other out to save the others. The Clock is ticking._

Piper sat down on the floor, her face in her hands, and she was crying.

"I am so fucking sick of this shit! It's the third time I've been in this, and I'm more than certainI'm going to die in this one. He just never leaves me the hell alone!" she screamed.

"Who's he?" asked Jack, sitting next to her, giving Piper his coat, since she was shaking. Piper looked up at Jack.

"Jigsaw. Ever heard of him?" she said, putting her head back, covering herself with Jack's coat.

"The serial killer. So this is his game. What kind of a fucked up person would do this?" said Jack, and he stood up, walking around the room. A few minutes later, the door opened. Jack looked down at Piper, gave her his hand to help her up, and they walked out into the hallway of the chilly house.

* * *

**Hehe, I love Torchwood, I needed a fanfic for it. I also love Saw. Please R&R!**


	2. The Broken Heart

YAY. Second Chapter of this awesome (only saying awesome because Torchwood is in it) tale of the team members of Torchwood and some random girl fighting for life. THRILLING, innit? Now, let's start!

Tosh only saw darkness, as she was sitting down in the corner of a room. She was crying, when the lights suddenly turned on. She gasped, and looked up. There was a blanket spread out on the floor, and on the other side of the room, a tape player. Shaking, Tosh stood up and started to walk towards the tape player. She walked closer, and closer, but when she started to step over the blanket, she fell through, and landed in a pit. Of what, she couldn't tell since it was all covered by the blanket, but she could see stains of blood feeding through the blanket. The struggled to get up to the surface, and when she did, she bended over the pit, and reached down for the blanket, dragging it up to see what was under.

She covered her mouth, her eyes wide open in horror at what was in the pit. it was covered in hearts, and intestines, and stomachs. Livers, and all covered in blood. There were also many large peices of glass sticking out from a the body parts of just laying there by them selves. Tosh turned away, trying to gag, and she crawled over to the tape player, and hit play.

_Hello, Toshiko. I want to play a game. For over a year, you have been obsessing over Owen Harper, wanting him to love you, and making yourself sick over it, and having your heard broken.. Well, now, it's your turn to be sick. As you may have already experienced, there is a pit in front of you. it is filled up 5 feet of glass, hearts, stomachs, and other bolidy organs. You must big between these organs to find 2 keys. One, to save your own life, and the other, to save Owens. Good Luck. Oh and be careful. The glass has been smeared with poison, so it you get cut, it will be bad. You only have 20 minutes to complete the task._

Tosh looked down at the pit. She couldn't do this. 20 minutes? To find 2 small keys in 5 feet of disgusting organs and glass? Being hurt along the way? She couldn't do it. But then again, she worked for Torchwood. She'd have to have some courage, somewhere, deep inside. and Owen. She had to save Owen.

Tosh stood up, threw the tape player on the floor, and took off her jacket. She took a deep breath, breathing in the disgusting smell of blood and old, raw meat, but still, jumped into the pit. She immediatley fet paint coming from her legs. She has glass stuck in her legs, but she couldn't worry about that now. She dug through the pit, her hands getting cut every time. In a few minutes time, she found one key, that had a blue tape around it. She put it on the floor above her, and kept looking for the other key. She has 15 minutes left. She picked up the pace. Minutes went buy, more cuts, but no key. She moved around more, having a peices of glass getting suck all over her legs and arms. At last, one minute thirty left on the clock, Tosh found the other key. Ignoreing the pain caused by trying to get up to the floor above her, the peices of glass getting dug more into her arms, she got up, and ran to the door. She tried the blue key, didn't work, and she only had 5 seconds left. She got the other key, jammed it into the door, and opened the door with 2 seconds left on the clock.

She sat down the floor, both keys in her hands, crying. She heard foot steps, and looked up, she tried to get up, but she had too many peices of glass on her feet, and he wasn;t joking about the poison. Her feet were all bruised, smeared in blood, and a bit swollen. She grabbed hard on the biggest peice of glass on her left foot, Closed her eyes tight, tok a deep breath, and yanked the glass out. She screamed, and blood started to poor out. She got her jacket, ripped off the sleeve, and tied it around her foot. Atleast now, she had one ffot to walk on, and the other she had to walk with her toes. She grabbed the handle of the door, and lifted her self up, and then fell on to the door way. She looked out into the hallways, and she could see no one.

"Is anyone there?! Please, help! Jack?!" she screamed out, but no one answered, and lowered her head, and closed her eyes. She had to stand like that for a few minutes, to take in the immense pain she was having, but then she heard foot steps, coming at her. She lifted her head.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she asked. Then, Piper and Jack came out from the hallway. Tosh started to cry.

"Oh my god, Jack!" he said, and Jack started to walk towards her, and helped her support herself. Piper went over to Tosh, and helped her too.

They walked down the hallway, and made a right, which was a dead end. A metal door. Jack started to turn back. but Piper stopped.

"Are you blind? Can't you see someone wrote something on the door? And in blood, from the looks of it. If you wanna find your mates. I think we should look everywhere." she said.

"She has a point, Jack." said Tosh. Jack looked at Piper, and she nodded towards the door. Jack let go of Tosh, and she lifted her weight towards Piper.

_This might be the end, or the begining._

That is what was written on the wall, with fresh blood. In the corner, there was an ax. It was battered down, but still. A weapon is a weapon.

"Oh, Jack." said Tosh, with a fragile voice. "I've got two keys. One was for the door, but the other one, according to the tape, might help me save Owen." she said, stretching her arm out to Jack. He took the keys, and put them into his pocket.

"Well, go on then, mate. Open the damn door, and let's see what fun game we have next." said Piper. Jack nodded, and opened the door.


	3. Facing Fears

**Hehe. Third Chaptah. This story is getting fun to write, Tehe. Anyways. I don't own Torchwood, duh. I don't own Saw. again. duh. But I do own Piper Myles, and like anyone wants to steal her XP**

* * *

Jack opened the door. It was dark, so he searched around the walls next to him to find the light switch. He finally did, and he flipped on the switch.

In the middle of the room, there was a man sat down in a chair, his head down, apperantly passed out, with 12 chains connected to the wall, coming down, and ending all in his flesh.

"Oh fuck..." Piper whispered. Suddenly, he woke up, he looked around, and saw Jack.

"Jack, please help me. Oh my god Jack!" he screamed, as he saw all the chains that were in his body. He stood up, and screamed in pain. He cried, and almost fell on the floor, when Jack caught him.

"Try and stay up. No, wait, come here, sit down." he said, with a very fragile voice, and he pulled the cahir closer to Ianto so he could sit down. When he did sit down, Jack started to look all over the place for a tape placer. He finnaly found it in the fireplace, under the ashes.

_Hello, Ianto. Or whoever may be playing this message since I am guessing Ianto is a bit...tied up. But, he should be used to it. Being tied up and being the servant for the whole Torchwood team and to Jack. You used him Jack, for really, your own pleasure. now, you must al help him to break free. And you too, Piper, because one day or another, you'll have to tell them._

By the end of the message, Jack was in tears. He walked towards Ianto, and whispered in his ear, "I will get you out of this." He stood up, and looked a Piper.

"What the hell do you have to tell us?" he asked. Piper kept quiet, looking for a way to get Ianto out of the chains.

"Piper, tell me what the fuck is going on here!" he screamed. Piper sighed at looked up at Jack.

"I have no idea what the fuck is going on here, but whatever you want to know, you'll have to wait, because, it looks like the only way to get Ianto out of here is by ripping off the chains." she said. Jack nodded in a 'no'.

"There has to be another way!" he yelled. He started to frantically look around for another way, and then he broke down, and sat in the corner.

" I am so sorry, Ianto." he said, between sobs.

"It's okay. So, Piper, I can't do it. I'm too much of a coard to get these out of me, so, you do it. I dunno if Jack can." he said, looking at Jack. Jack looked up.

"Of course I can." he said, and stood up.

"Okay, before you do anything that'll hurt him badly, can I make a suggestion?" said Piper. Jack looked at her.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, maybe, two people should be taking them off from either side, so that it'll take less time, and he'll be in less pain. I know, I don't know anything, but it's just a suggestion..." she said, looking down.

"Do it, just get me out of here, please!" said Ianto. Piper looked at Jack, and Jack gave a nod. They both took a hold of the chain at the top of his arm.

"One...two...three!" said Jack, and they both yanked the chain out of his flesh. Ianto screamed in pain so loudly, that Jack had to go and put his hand over Ianto's mouth. Tears were flooding down the face of both of them.

"No, don't stop. Just ignore me. Take them out." said Ianto, and they did. One after another, Ianto screaming at the top of his lungs, Jack trying to hold back tears, and they finally got them all out.

Jack took off his military coat, and put it around Ianto. While, Piper took off her overshirt.

"Tear up the shirt, make some strips of cloth to hold down the pressure of Ianto's wounds." she said, throwing the shirt at Jack.

"Thank you." he said, doing what he was told. Piper walked towards Tosh, who was about to lose balance, and fall on the floor.

"Thank you, Piper." she said.

Fifteen minutes later, when all of Ianto's wounds were covered in strips of cloth, Jack helped him up, and the four of them walked ino the hallways. They walked down the stairs, and around them, finding two doors on each side. Nothing was written on them, except numbers. They took door number '1' first, since it was the logical thing to do.

The only thing in the room was a table, with three dishes on it, covered in a tray. Piper walked over to the table, and played the tape.

_Hello Piper, and whoever may be with her. I don't know if you know this, but I've been watching you all this time. Under the the three trays are the thing you fear the most, Piper. Food. Or, something like it. You have suffered from an eating disorder for almost 4 years, and you hid it from the Torchwood team because you knew they'd want to help, or they might relieve you of your duty. You'll have to tell them what you did, to able to get one of the three antidotes for the poision. Two will be given to you when you finish eating all that has been presented to you, and the other when you tell them what you did. I'll know if you tell them the truth, I can hear everything._

Piper sighed. Fuck me, she thought, this had to happen now? Might as well tell them.

"Okay, so...fuck me! I retconed you all, okay? There, that's the truh, now give me the fucking antidote, you messed up mental fucker!" she screamed out to whoever was listening. It was silent for a few seconds, when out of no where someone from the speaker talked.

"That's not the whole truth. Tell them the rest, or I'll have to open, the video room. Do you know what is in the video room, Piper? A video, of you, of what happened that day. So either you tell them, or I'll open it."

Piper gulped. She'll just tell them, and just shut the fuck up how she was supposed to for the past 6 months.

"Okay. Ugh, Bloody Hell. I was having sex with Jack, then I was also having sex with Owen, and they both found out, so they were very mad at me, and very sad, and it broke my heart. I was diagnosed with an eating disorder soon after that, and all you guys started to ask me if anything was wrong, and I was so certain that you knew, I tried to kill myself. You were al there, you just don't remember. Jack fired me after that, but I never took the retcon. Instead, I went into Torchwood late at night, and put retcon in the water supply and whatnot, and so you all forgot about one year and a half of your life? Including me. So yea, that's what I did, now where the bloody hell is the antidote?!" she yelled out to whoever was listening. A secret compartment in the wall opened next to her, and there was an antidote there. She grabbed it, and have it to Ianto.

"I'll give you both the others, once I eat whatever shit is under here." she said, lifting off the tray for all three plates.

The first place has a glass filled with something that looked like vomit. It wasn't though, it smelled much worse.

The second was filled with a yellow type of subtance, which smelled like Bile, and roaches.

And the third was just a large peice of glass.

"Hm. I thought it'd be much worse, actually. Hey, whoever's listening, what the hell is in the first one?!"

She waited a few moments.

"Pig organs, all blended together." it said.

"Okay, So, I think I'll eat the glass first." she said, trying to sound brave, but she wasn't. She brought the glass up to her mouth. She took a deep breath in, then with much difficulty, she took a bite out of the glass. It was cutting the inside of her mouth so badly, but she didn't care. She still had feeling for Jack, even if he didn't know her, so she did it for him. Even if he did just come back to life, she didn't want him to go through that pain.

She took another bite, a bigger bite, to get over this soon. It didn't hurt, since her mouth was numb from the pain, but it still cut, and blood was dripping from her mouth. A few more bites, more blood, and she was done.

"Oh my fuck, that hurt." she said in a raspy voice. Her throat was also cut.

"I'm sorry..." said Jack. Piper smilies, still with blood. It was stopped a little, but not completly.

"For what? It's not like you planned this. Now, which one should I drink first? maybe the pig organ shake. See if it'll help my mouth a little." she said, going for the first glass. Tosh stopped her for a second.

"Before you drink anything, can I ask, why the hell are you so calm?"

"Me? Calm? Your mental. I'm bloody terrified. I'm just trying not to get too terrified. I'll probably die if I did." she said. Then she took a gulp of the pig shake. She gagged, but she held it in, and drank it.

"Why, what would happen to you?" asked Ianto. Piper sighed.

"I got heart problems from when I had the disorder. Now do you mind? I'm trying to save your damn lives here." she said, and she took another gulp from the mixture, this time with her nose closed. She just drank. A few times, she gagged, but pushed it down, and drank the whole thing. She slammed the glass down on the table, too hard, and it broke in her hand, leaving a few very deep cuts.

" I am such a dumb fuck!" she said, elevating her hand, looking at the cuts. She put it down, ignoring it for now, just noticing on the last thing she has to drink. Bile and roaches. Sure, it was just a shot, with a little bile, and one roach, but still. After the shit she just had to drink, and eating the glass, which she still has bleeding inside her mouth, it's horrid. She got the glass, pinched her nose and tried to drink it. She had to leave the bile there, to chew the roach. She was crying from the pain the bile was giving to her cuts, and how disgusting this tasted. After a few minutes, it was over, and a scret compartment from the far end of the room opened, revealing 2 antidotes.

"Go on, take the damn things. Maybe later, I'll get my own." she had, bending down, about to hurl.

"I don't know if you remember this, but if I die..." he got closer to Piper, "I'll just come back to life." he whispered. She didn't stop him from injecting her with the antidote. He stood up straight.

"Let's go, we've got to go and find Owen and Gwen."

* * *

**Ehh I know, This chapter is blehh, but I tried not to make it boring XP Please R&R?**


	4. Odd One Out

Yay. Chapter 4 .

Owen woke up, and all he could taste was blood and metal. The room was small and dim lighted, and he was taped down to a chair, with a TV in front of him. He tried to scream for help, but all he could do was muffle a low yelp.

The TV in front of him switched on, and he jumped a little in his seat. There was a puppet on the television

_What the hell?! _He though, until the puppet "talked"

_Hello Owen. I guess your wondering where you are. This might be the room your pitiful self dies in. Ever since your loved died, you have gone on with alcohol, drugs, and whores, yet you have all the pride in the world. You also take people for advantage, when all they're trying to do is help you. Well, today, your going to feel the pain you have inflicted on others. The device you are wearing right now is hooked onto a wire that with just a little movement foward, will set it off, so be careful. You must free your hands, and then pull the wire, to start the task. If you donot complete it, the device will rip open your jaw, and possibly shatter other parts of your head. You must search through five keys in 30 seconds to unlock the device, before time runs out. Good Luck_

Owen's eyes were wide open, filled with tears. He tried to yell again, bt it was on use. He took a few deep breaths, and tilted his head back, as he tried to free his hands from the chair. Damn, this tape was tight. He tried to loosen it a bit, but it didn't cooperate with him. The TV switched on again. The puppet laughed.

_I almost forgot to tell you. If you do not free yourself in 15 minutes, two sharp metal bars will activate, penetrating your brain. Good Luck, again._

Owen tried harder to free himself, and the tape on his right hand was loosening up. After a few fateful minutes, his right hand was free, and it was easier to release. He took a few deep breathes, and then he ripped the device from the wire, and he could hear ticking coming from the device. He ran toward the back end of the room, and picked up the first key. He felt frantically around the back of the device, found the lock. He tried the key, and it didn't work.

_25_

_24_

_23_

He picked up another key, tried it in the lock, and it didn't work. He was getting frustrated with himself.

_14_

_13_

_12_

He picked up another key, tried it in the lock, and it fit.

_4_

_3_

_2_

He turned it, ripped off the device, and threw it onto the floor, just before it was about to close. He leaned onto the table next to him, and sighed, with his eyes closed.

_Now how the hell do I get out of here?_

The TV flicked on again.

_Congratulations Owen. I am more than certain you learned something from this. If you didn't worry, you will. Your friends are out there, looking for you. Taped onto the wall is an antidote. It'll slowly stop the process of the poision. _

Owen saw the door opened, and he ran toward it. He ripped off the antidote from the door, and walked out into the hallway. He sat down on the floor, his back leaned on the wall, pulled up his sleeve, and injected the antidote. He threw the needle across the hall, hitting the wall, and sat there, leaning back, with his eyes closed. He heard footsteps though, but he came to the conclusion very quickly that it was just a figment of his imagination, until he heard Tosh.

"Owen!" she said, running toward him. She examined him, as she saw that his mouth, and the area surrounding it was either bruised, bleeding, or both.

"Bloody hell, Owen. Are you alright?" asked Piper.

"Yeh, I'm fine, thanks Piper. By the way, was the sex with me good? Better than Jacks? I hope. I bet not.."

"How the hell do you know about that? You weren't in the room." Ianto asked.

"The fat, angry man that dragged me in this room told me. Was it, though?" he asked again. Piper sighed.

"Shut it, and get up, because we still have to find Gwen, and I have a feeling she's in room number 2. And right now is not the bloody time! You haven't changed a bit, both of you." she said, turning back, Tosh and Ianto followed her, as Jack helped Owen off the floor.

"Thanks, mate." he said, walking past Jack. Jack nodded and followed.

They walked down the stairs, when Piper turned back to them.

"Owen needs an antidote. Where the hell do we get an antidote for Owen?"

"No need. There was one taped on the back on the door of my room." he said, walking down the stairs. They all stopped in front of the door with a 2. It was awfully cold in front of the door. Jack moved closer to the door, grabbed the handle, and pulled the door. A chilling fog came out, bliding them for a few seconds, and then it faded away.

There was a passed out Gwen, chained in an arch, in the nude. Her clothes were folded on a table, but they couldn't find a key or a tape.

"Hey, you guys! Look!" said Piper, She found the tape, in the corner. At that moment, Gwen woke up, and she started to scream, but she was too cold and she could only whisper.

"Help me, please. I'm so cold. I can't feel my arms, Jack." she said, between sobs. Jack touched her face, pushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of here. Piper, play the damn tape already!" he yelled, and Piper glared at him, pressing play.

_Greetings. Here in front of you is a young woman named Gwen Cooper. She has a boyfriend names Rhys, and works for Torchwood, as you may have already known that. What you didn't know, maybe, is hat she goes every Saturday to the Citrus Psychiatric Ward to talk to somebody about how she feels. How does she feel? Well, she feels used. By Owen, because they spent so many nights together, and not once did he say a compliment to her. By Jack, because he'd prefer she's leave Rhy's, and don't try to deny it Jack, I know everything. She also feels betrayed by Ianto and Toshiko, because of the mean things they say about her. Now, there is only one way to get her out of there. Behind the bars at the far end of the room, there is a key. But be quick, she won't be flesh forever._

And when the tape recorder ended, eight ice cold sprinklers, fourse on each side, turned on, spraying Gwen.

Jack and Piper went over to the bars and looks for the key.

"Found it." said Piper, and Jack stood next to Piper. "See? It's down there. It's a bit far..." she said, reaching for it. Her arm touched one of the bars, and her skin immediately bonded onto the bars. Piper pulled her arm out as fast as she could, ignoring the pain, and proceeded to get the key. She stepped foward, and almost reached the key. She got as close to the bars as possible, and finally got the key, and the whole left side of her face was frozen on a bar.

"Oh shit! Here Jack, just take the bloody key, and get Gwen out of there!" she yelled, handing the key to Jack. While everyone was hudded around Gwen, trying to set her free, Piper was left alone at the back of the room, trying to get herself free. "_No bloody wonder I left" _she thought. She felt a pair of arms on her shoulder. She jumped, and them inhaled sharply, as her cheek was still on the bar.

"How about I just pull you off, like a band-aid?" said Owen behind her. _He's being nice to me. What the hell is he on?_

"Oy, Piper, you all right?" he asked.

"Yeh, I'm fine. Alright then, go on, quick as you can, I don't wa--" she broke off, and screamed, as Owen pulled her off. She staggered, and then found her balance.

"Bloody hell, that hurt!" she said, touching her cheek, and before giving a yelp. "My skin! Oh that's just wrong!"

"Forget about the damn thing, and let's get out of here.

"I think your forgetting something." said a voice on the loudspeaker, and out of no where, an antidote fell out from a ceiling tile, tied to a string. Ianto went and untied it, and Jack took it from him, and injected it to Gwen.

"Now all we need is to get out of here." he said.

"No." said Piper, as she stepped out of the room. They all followed her, and when Jack was done helping Gwen, and when she was done getting dressed, Piper figured they all forgot what she said, so, she said it again.

"No, it's not the only thing left." she said, goind up the little hall at the back of the main room.

"What the hell is left for us to do?!" asked Gwen, in a feeble, but demanding voice.

"Jack is the only one who hasn't gone through a test yet, and I'm going to either find his trap, of find out why there isn't one for him. We still have forty minutes left in this house, so I might as well use it wisely." she said, turning her back of them

**OOOO. PIPAH IS ON FYAH. For any of you who couldn't read my random spaz attack language, that reads "Oh, Piper is on fire". Please R&R?**


	5. His Last Chance

**Yay! Finally! Time for Jack's trap/task thingie! Pardon me if it's like too, I dunno, too fluffy for like the story, but he can't die or anything, so yea, it's hard o.o**

"So? I guess I'm special, I don't have a task. What, you want me to go through one of these?!" Jack yelled right in Piper's face. She sighed.

"No. I fucking do not, so calm the hell down. I just think it's a bit suspicious that the leader of Torchwood Cardiff, and what I've heard you trot around like you own the damn place, hasn't had one single test, while the rest of us have." she said, turning around and stepping into another hallway, searching in every room.

"I'm gonna help her, no offence Jack. I just can't stand sitting hee, doing nothing." said Owen, standing up.

"Sure. How about I help in finding my torture device too?" Jack said sarcastically.

"That would really help, because these doors are either locked, or where we came from." said Piper.

"I was joking. I'm not helping you do shit." he said, sitting down. Piper sighed and looked at them.

"I am so fucking glad I don't work for Torchwood anymore. I'd probably shoot you, and then when you wake up, shoot you again." she said, continuing to look around.

15 minutes later, they still had found no door leading to Jack's trap. He even helped, just to please them, and to do something, since he couldn't stay still either. They all sat down on the stairs in the middle of the house.

"It's no bloody use. I guess Jack really is the lucky one. We've looked everywhere." said Owen.

_"Theres one place you havent looked."_ said the loudspeaker, and a door creaked open that was disguised as the wall.

"Clever." said Piper, walking towards the door.

_"No. Only Jack can go down there. Be assured, he will not be harmed."_ said the man through the loud speaker. Piper was hesitant, looking over at Jack.

"I'm the Captain. Nothing ever happens to me." he said, going through the door. As he walked further down the stairs, it got darker. When he finally reached the bottom of the stairs, the only light was at the end of the far room. He walked towards it, and as he did, he noticed he wasn't alone.

There was a man sitting behind a desk, hooked up to an IV. He was looking up to Jack.

"Hello." he said, with a little cough. Jack did not respond. "Well, alright if your going to be that way, let me just cut to the chase.

"I wonder what's going on down there..." said Tosh.

"Don't worry Tosh, he'll be alright. He always is." said Gwen.

"Oi, you alright?" Owen asked Piper.

"Huh? Oh, Yes, I'm just thinking. I bet I could go down there, and hear what they're saying. I mean, it's pretty dark, and he probably wouldn't see me, I'll hide at the bottom of the stairs." she said, peeking through the crack between the door.

"What if theres some really big, crazy man down there with a machine gun? What the hell are you going to do then?" asked Ianto.

"I'll kick him in the nuts. Alright, wish me luck." she said, opening the door, just enough she could go through.

"I'm going with you." said Gwen. Piper looked at her with a confused face.

"What the hell are you gonna do that for?" she asked.

"Because, I don't care who the hell you retconed, you practically saved us all. You can't go down there alone." she said, with a sweet smile on her face.

"Oh, alright then, just keep quiet." Piper said, slipping through the crack. Gwen and Piper both tip-toed down the stairs, pausing for a few second everytime they hit a crack, and stopped when they could hear Jack talking.

"Look, I don't care, what message your trying to send me, or whatever the hell, I juat want to know, what I need to do, to get my friends and myself out of here."

"You consider Piper your friend, then?" said the man.

"Yes, I do. Got a problem with that?" Jack responded, in a very pissed off voice, getting more pissed off by the second.

"I just though since she drugged you all..." the man started to say, but Jack cut him off.

"You think I'm that stupid? The moment I saw her, I remembered everything, and I saw what I did to her, and assuming what Owen did too her, and everyone, I'd probably drug everyone too. How long until the damn doors open?" he asked, getting very impatient.

"Once you finish your test, then I will open the doors, and you are all free to go. Let me ask you this. Do you like your life here in Cardiff?"

"Yes I do. Why?" Jack asked him.

"Would you be willing to give it all away, to save one person you love?" said the man, reaching down to one of his shelves. He placed a round, black object on the desk.

"What the hell is that, a Magic 8 Ball?" asked Jack.

"Amusing, but no. This is a time travel device, destined to be used just once, that I got from a...friend. Go on, check the date of it." he said, pushing the ball towards Jack.

Jack picked it up, and turned it to see the date. He froze.

"No...What the hell is wrong with you?! How the hell did you know about this?!" he yelled at the man.

"I told you, a friend. Now, if you pick the right choice, you will be able to leave the house, if not, you will be stuck with the burden of messing with time, and leaving all your friends straneded here in this house, left to die." the man said, then drinking some water.

"Your so fucked up in the head, you do know that right?" he said, still staring down at the ball.

"Go one, Jack, pick one. Will you stay here, and save the friends you love, or into the future, and save your brother Grey from the death you led him too?"

**HEHE. Cliffhanger! WHAT WILL JACK CHOOSE?! STAY TUNED. Probably in two days or something. Please R&R? Also, please answer the poll on my page!**


	6. The New Start

**Okay, so YO. hehe. Theres a few things you should know before reading. IT'S. IMPORTANT. o.o Okay, well, Owen never dies, neither does Tosh. JOY. hehe. The Adam thing did happen, but all that destroying of Cardiff, didn't, since Tosh and Owen are still alive. SO DAWG, Let's read on!**

"Wow, Well I guess now we'll really know how loyal he really is." said Piper, and Gwen hit her on the shoulder.

"Jack is more loyal than you, so shut the hell up." she said, but then she gasped. "Oh, no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I--"

"You were in the moment. Don't care. Just shut up." said Piper, listening to what Jack was saying.

"How did you really find about this? Don't tell me a "friend" because that's bullshit." he said, but then she inhaled sharply and grabbed a hold of his head.

"That's the poison. And, If you must know, it was Adam, before you killed him. He was studying you for a few years, before infiltrating, so he knew everything. But you don't remember anything about Adam, do you?" the man said in a weak voice, taking a sip from his water. "You know, you are very lucky. I'm sitting right here, dying of Cancer, and your there, dying of poison, but you don't care, because you'll come back. But are you really lucky? Seeing everyone you love die?"

"Please, cut the mercy bull. I'm suffering enough with this poison, without having to listen to you." said Jack, leaning on the desk.

"So, am I going to have to wait until you die to get my answer, or will I get it now?" he said, looking down at the half-dead Jack Harkness.

"Oh, your going to wait. People always have to wait for me, I'm special." he said, his eyes slowly closing.

"Okay, well, I'm not going anywhere." said the man, leaning back in his chair. Piper gave Gwen a small push to go back upstairs, and she followed. When they got back upstairs, Piper sat down on the floor, and sighed.

"What's wrong? What happened?" asked Ianto.

"Oh, He's dead. But, as you must already know, he'll just come back. Lucky bastard..." she said, everyone looking at her.

"Uhh, no we didn't know, Bloody Hell. It's not possible, by the way. I should know, I'm a Doctor." said Owen.

"Yes, well, don't you think you should start believing in the impossible? I mean, you work with fucking alien."

"It's true. When Suzie killed herself, she first shot Jack right in the head, and I saw it right in front of my eyes, it healed like in five seconds...I wonder what happened to him." said Gwen. For twenty minutes, they sat in silence, and then Jack came bursting through the door.

"Go on, open it, you said you would!" he screamed down to stairs, and he went over to help Ianto. Right then, the doors of the house opened, and the bars in front of them lifted up. They all hurried out, just in case they got trapped in there again as a sick joke, and they walked down the street.

"Any idea where we are?" asked Tosh. Jack stopped and asked someone to grab hold of Ianto.

"Actually, I think I can walk myself already. Thank you, though." said Ianto. Piper stood close by, just incase. Jack opened this wrist band and a hologram map of Wales came up.

"Pull up where we are, and the base." Jack said, and the hologram did so. It seemed like a very far walk from here to the base. "How long would it take us to walk?" he said, and another hologram popped up, and it read 4 HR 32 MIN. Jack sighed. "Any shortcuts?" he said, and nothing came up.

"Does it only respond to you, or can anyone talk to your holographic wristband thing?" asked Piper.

"Anyone can. Stand behind me." he said, and Piper did so.

"Um..haha, hi, holographic wrist band thing. Um, where the nearest active gas station?" she asked, and it pointed to a spot only about 10 minutes away.

"That's good, That's excellent. Thank you, holographic wrist band thingie." Piper said, and a hologram saying YOU ARE WELCOME popped up.

"What the hell? It never gave me a 'welcome'..." said Jack, closing it.

"That's because you acted like a prick with it. So, let's go to the gas station!" she said, walking toward the direction of it. Jack and the others caught up to her.

"No one is going to give us a ride the way we look. They'll probably think we want to take their car or something..." said Tosh.

"We are. I am, anyways." said Piper, speeding up a bit. She stopped suddenly, and turned around.

"How about this. I go, steal myself a car, and come back and pick you guys up. Sound good?" she said, and everyone nodded 'no'.

"We just got out of a murder house. You actually think we're going to leave one of us alone?" said Owen.

"Yes. I do." she said.

"Tough shit, we're coming." said Jack, and they set off to the gas stations.

About Fifteen minutes later, since Tosh and Ianto needed to walk slowly. They got the gas station. There was one pick up truck there.

"Okay just, hide behind a bloody bush of something." she said, walking up to the truck. She opened the door, cut some wires at the botton of the wheel, connected other, and in about five minutes, the truck turned on.

"Hurry!" she said, and they all hopped in the back. Piper floored the car, and sped up as a very angry bald man chased them half down the street, screaming that was his car.

It was a silent, two hour car drive to the base. When they got there, they all went inside and Owen went to go treat them. Piper just sat on the stairs, looking at Owen treat Tosh, but she was really thinking of something else...

She jumped as Jack tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at him, and he asked to go with him. She got up and followed Jack. They took the lever up to the surface, and they went to the bulding close by.

"Jack, where the hell are we going?" she asked him, and she tried to keep up with him.

"Just come on." he said, as he entered the elevator. He pressed the highest number, floor 27, and they went up. When the elevator got up to floor 27, he got out quickly and started to go up the stairs three at a time.

"Jack, with you slow the fuck down?!" she said.

"No. We're almost there, just come on." and in fact, in about two minutes, they were there.

"You made me chase you for this? The top of a building?" she said, and she stood closely to the wall.

"Yes, I did." said Jack, and he calmly sat at the edge on the bulding. "I like to come here and think. Come, sit next to me." he said, poiting to a spot next to him.

"No thanks, I enjoy my life." she said, moving her feet a further back.

"Life's about taking risks. Relax, your not going to fall." he said.

"Easy for you to say, you'll come back to life." she said, stepping foward. She took a deep breath in, and slowly sat down , and the scooted foward, next to Jack.

"I don't care what you did to us, you practically saved our lives." he said to Piper.

"Oh, anyone could have done that..." she said, looking down.

"Come back to Torchwood. Nothing will ever hurt you again, I promise." he said, looking at her. She was hesitant.

"I don't know..." she said, looking up at him. "Oh, alright, Mr. Harkness. I'll work for you. You better not put me in anything dangerous."

"Oh, of course not. I mean, a job with aliens, of course not."

Jack put his arm around her, and they left, tomorrow being a whole new day.

**IT'S DONE. Wow o.o Now, I was wonder what you guys would think of my writing a sequel? It wouldn't be right away. Because I wanna do a Doctor Who and Harry Potter fanfiction, but I love this story alot, so please review?**


End file.
